


Memories in Genocide

by Fluffy_trash_pile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Dadster, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, How to torture your sans, Legit what even is this, Regret, Sadness, The Past, i'm so sorry about this, so much heart break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_trash_pile/pseuds/Fluffy_trash_pile
Summary: Sans reminisces about the last true Pacifist ending as he faces the player in Judgment Hall for the umpteenth time in another No Mercy run...will his broken mind and overflowing memories be his downfall? Rated T for mild swearing and lots of game overs





	1. In the Final Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my first chapter based story! Woo! You can just feel my enthusiasm, can't you? Why do I love tormenting this game's characters so much?

_'i sat there staring into space, well now that i could see space again. it honestly didn't matter how many times the kid 'saved' us and brought us up here. i would never get tired of the real sky. i didn't know how long i had been there, and i couldn't find it in myself to care. all i knew is that i was there and i wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. my eyelights dimmed as i was about to close my sockets, i was ready for sleep to claim me. "SANS!" what i wouldn't give to hear that voice again. he was calling for me. part of me wanted to get up and run for him, drowning in his sincerity hugs, compelling me to spill my non-existent guts about how i was feeling…but another part kept me from doing so. 'don't burden him. he won't understand. he'll become just. like. you.' i didn't bother answering. i didn't move...didn't need to. i knew he would find me...he always does. so i stayed, my small form lay sprawled out on the freshly fallen snow. i watched them as they drifted downwards, a snow poff starting to form beside me. each snowflake is unique. one of a kind. they all have something special about them, and yet. once they hit the ground they become unrecognizable. they all just bleed together to form a white slush. they are all special but...if they're all special...that means none of them are. are they? i heard the snow crunching behind me. i knew who it was. i didn't look up. he said my name, voice full of concern. he asked if i was alright. a long time ago, i might have said yes. i didn't answer. he sat with me and looked up at the stars. we both looked. we both saw something different. he described a show, wishes dancing in a ballet, constellations, new life...but most of all, he said he saw everyone's hopes and dreams. just as bright as the sun itself. i wish i could've seen it too. all i saw was burning balls of gas waiting to give out and die once they fulfilled their purpose. i looked down. so did he. i knew he would see something different. he saw so many things that i couldn't...maybe if i hadn't been so lazy i could've saved…'_

Sans shook his skull as he heard footsteps echoing off the walls. They became louder as the haze surrounding his skull settled. ' _i_ _'m getting too used to this' He_  thought.  _'…and frankly, i'm_ _not sure if that's good or bad.'_

They stepped into the hall, silent as always. Not a word. They wore the same expression they always wore, smile wide and malicious, but with one small difference. Their eyes. They were blank and hollow. They say the eyes are the window to one's soul. This was practically living proof that they didn't have one. It was like staring at a husk with no personality or life left inside...If they  **did**  still have a soul...only L.O.V.E lived inside it now.

Sans didn't bother with the usual speech he would normally give them.  _'i'm tired. too tired to fight anymore. or just too lazy.'_

"so uh, you decided to do this run again...huh kid?" He started, casting a glance to the side before looking up to meet their surprised face.

_'i shouldn't be doing anything different…it's just giving them the incentive to try this more but i can't help it...i have to get this off my chest.'_

"you know, when you used to take us to the surface, you always tried to get me to open up more…" Sans gave a sad smile as the memory washed over him, pulling at his soul. Their smile faltered a little…if only for a second.

"though I didn't think you meant it like this…heh" Sans internally cringed _. 'great going Sans, perfect time for a pun about how they literally cut you open.'_

They gave him a flat look,  _'heh…i would've given me one too.'_ "sorry…I can't help it…you know, it's almost like second nature now."  _'again with the shocked face. do i really say the same thing that often?'_

"look, i know you gotta kill everyone to get to fight me like this but…why even bother? why don't you just leave us all alone? we'd be…" Sans caught himself, he was the only one besides Flowey that remembered the resets. " **i** **'d**  be much happier without the threat of my entire existence being reset back to the same point in time over and over."

Their smile twitched, it looked painful and forced. "at least…' Sans sighed, finally letting his ever-present grin fall into a small frown. "papyrus…." The short monster gained enough courage to look them in the eye. "why…" he took a sharp breath as he gave them a genuinely pained look. "why do you always drag it out so long?"

Their jaw was practically on the floor how shocked they were to hear the skeleton say something completely different. Sans ignored it and continued to let his soul take over his speech. "is it to spite me? you know i watch you. is it so that i'll get more upset? so that i'll fight you harder? so that you can see how much more broken i can get?" He glared at them, his eyelights only narrow pinpricks in the empty voids of his sockets. Somehow this was almost, if not then just as intimidating as when there were no lights at all.

"he saw the good in everyone." He looked up to see their face.

"he saw good in you..." They hung their head.

"i'm giving you a chance." They shifted their weight from one leg to the other.

"i'm trying to look through his eyes...trying to find what he saw in you. What made you worth his self-sacrifice?" Their hand clenched around their knife.

"i bet you don't have an answer..." They grit their teeth.

"...and if you do, i bet it isn't a nice one." They squeezed their eyes shut.

"but kid, if you take another step forward...buddy, you are really not going to like what happens next." They hesitated, Sans almost had hope, but they stepped forward anyway. It almost looked like they didn't want to bother fighting this time. "...i'm sorry Papyrus, guess i wasn't meant to be like you…it's a beautiful day outside...birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like this, nightmares like you...should be burning in hell."


	2. Let the battle begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Second chapter~ I've never actually written a fight scene before, I hope it doesn't show...eheheh...uhhh...on to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we move on to the fight, finally! Except...not really...memories take up the majority of this chapter but next chapter we'll definitely see more fighting...plus maybe some pacifist memories???? Who knows...oh wait, I do!

 

Sans wasted no time as he unleashed a barrage of sharpened bones, all flying from different directions towards the genocidal child. They took several hits as this was not the starting attack they were used to. Their face was proof enough of this fact. Sans almost wanted to redirect one at himself for falling into the reset trap. They had fought so many times before that he didn't even realize that he was using the same attacks repeatedly. His small self-scolding moment left him vulnerable.

They saw the opening and immediately lunged towards the monster, teeth bared like a wild animal. Sans hastily took a step back as they swiped at him with their knife.

Swipe. Another step back

Swipe. Another step.

Swipe. This time he teleported behind them.

They lost their footing as their momentum caused them to fall forward, just as he had hoped.

Sans' eye sparked as the child's soul turned blue. With a sharp raise of his arm, Sans inverted the pull of gravity on their soul and sent them crashing into the ceiling, only to then shift gravity back to normal and have them slam into the bones that were now waiting on the floor. A sickeningly wet squelch was heard as the bones penetrated their body.

'that was too close...i'm getting distracted.' Sans thought as he tried to regain his breath. Sans glanced over at the body skewered by bones and shivered at the sight. He turned away, clutching at his brother's scarf and sighed. "sorry you had to see that paps..." A few seconds passed, before the familiar world stutter shifted everything back to the way it was before the confrontation. Sans was in his original position, facing the entrance, while the bones, body, and cracks in the ceiling were gone. Sans jerked his head up, frantically looking around until it hit him. They had re-loaded.

Sans sighed, the resets he could handle. All they would do is just send him back to the same place (his room) after an extended period. It was slow and gradual. First the flash of white, then a black void, one in which he would often catch a looming figure that made his magic flare up deep within his soul, then the fade in back to his room.

The re-loads however, were a completely different story. It was instantaneous and mostly shifted him to a different position in the same room, and it was more than just a little disorienting. Sans had found himself walking into a wall more times than he'd like to admit because of them.

Ragged breathing brought Sans out of his small haze as his eyelights locked onto the child. They were hunched over the dim light as they clutched their stomach, breathless.

Sans eyed them carefully 'was it really that bad?' he thought as his eyelights wandered over to the dim light they were practically about to fall on.

A dull throbbing began at the back of Sans' skull upon looking at the dim light. He felt something stir within his soul. Like a new will of sorts. He kept staring. The feeling was intensifying. He began to feel incredibly resolute and ready to face the child again.

He had felt like this before, it wasn't adrenaline...no this was much stronger. He was filled with something, beyond his default soul traits of Patience and Justice. He felt...He was filled with-

_"-Determination. It is a very powerful soul trait that naturally belongs to humans. It gives the wielder the ability to perform reality and time bending abilities such as-" "save reset and load, i know all this stuff already dad, now what was the point of dragging me back here at two in the morning again?" A young Sans groaned, sleepily rubbing his eye sockets as he looked up at his father. "The point, Sans, is that I've finally found a way to harness it!" Gaster explained giddily. "Behold!" Gaster dramatically ripped a cloth covering a jar on the table. "The Determination pills!" Sans almost fell off his stool. "woah...those are pretty..." he said as his eyelights took the form of stars. "can i-ow!" Sans' hand was slapped rather harshly by his father for trying to reach out for the jar of red capsules. "Absolutely not! They are untested and could be very dangerous!" Gaster boomed, making Sans clench his teeth in fear. That was the thing with Sans' father, he could go from deadly serious to overly excited and then right back to serious in a matter of minutes. "alright then...who's going to test them?" Sans' asked, suddenly wide awake and ready to learn about the pills. Gaster, suddenly realizing the mistake of bringing his rather inquisitive and nosy son to a makeshift lab at the back of his house at two in the morning to show him what might as well be considered illegal drugs, began to panic. If Sans knew that he was taking the pills himself to see the effects on the monster body then surely, he would want to take them as well or try to stop him out of concern for his safety. He had to play this cool. "Erm...I haven't quite found a test subject yet but I'm not looking for one now...It's far too early in the development. I'm just running DNA tests to see what effect it has on monster bodies." Gaster wanted to slap himself. He said that so quickly and 'Sans please don't ask questions'-like, not cool at all. An awkward silence fell over the two as Gaster hoped his son would be too tired to put his scientist-like mind to work to call out his bluff. "that was bad." Sans remarked flatly. "I know..." Gaster grumbled. "so when can i start taking the pills?" Sans said casually eyeing the bottle. "I thought I just told you-" But Gaster's yelling was cut off by sans lifting the jar into the air and removing a pill via magic. "dad, if i know you then you're most likely testing the pills out on yourself, and you're not dust yet are you?" Sans spoke calmly as he caused the lone pill to fly about the room. "besides, if any monster is capable of handling this stuff it would be skeletons." He got off the stool and strode over to the chalkboard, levitating the chalk and began to write with it. "my theory is that it would probably cause monsters to melt, seeing as this stuff is so strong and we don't have as much physical matter as humans to handle it. now, one would think that this would be worse for skeletons, as we have less physical matter than any other monster 'cept ghosts. Buuuuuut since you haven't melted, then there's only one explanation..." Sans flipped the chalkboard to reveal the word the chalk wrote on the back. "magic! Since skeletons contain more raw magic than any other monster species, it would only make sense that the magic acts as a sort of sponge and soaks up the determination, having it be a part of our soul!" Sans was enjoying the look on his father's face so much that he kicked his scientist mode into overdrive. "which is why, dear father..." Sans' eye glinted a light blue as he extended his hand towards his father's chest bringing out his soul which had a small swirling red hue in the center. "your soul now looks like this!" Sans was breathing heavily as his father clasped his hands together with tears brimming at his eyesockets. "That's my son..." he said, voice full of pride._

_"All right Sans...you've proven to me that you're ready...let's just hope you can handle it..." Gaster spoke worriedly as he gave Sans the pill and a glass of water. They were in Gaster's True Lab to have the right equipment on hand, lest something go wrong. "ok dad...you can let go of me now..." Sans said, eager to try the pill. "Oh...right... sorry." Gaster fumbled with his words as he backed away. "Three...two...one!" Sans swallowed the pill in one gulp. Big mistake. The pain rushing through his body was immense. He collapsed on his hands and knees, shaking violently and coughing harshly. Gaster was by his side in a matter of moments but it didn't last very long, for he had crumpled to the floor unmoving aside from small spasms that rocked his body. Sans had blacked out._

_Sans woke up in his bed, a dull pain lingering in his bones. He slowly looked around his room. One sleeping Gaster, a get well soon card on his bedside table, a few presents in the corner and a balloon tied to his wrist. However, the thing that caught his attention the most was a dim yellow light in the corner. It was very compelling. He slowly slid out of bed, stumbling a bit with the wave of nausea that washed over him. He made his way over and bent down to pick it up. It phased right through his hands. He tried again. The same thing happened. After a bit, Sans gave up trying to hold it and begun to fiddle with his magic. He tried to grab it with his telekinesis. That failed as well. Sans ended up just staring at it. It filled his soul with a funny feeling as he continued to gaze upon the light, slowly getting closer and closer until-_

Swipe. Sans could feel the blade of the knife barely graze his ribcage as he frantically stumbled backwards in fright, being rudely jolted from his memory.

His eylights locked onto the child as they snarled in irritation from his narrow escape. He took several deep breaths that he didn't really need and stood, keeping all of his attention on the child. "woah...ok then..." He spoke breathlessly.

"violent much?" Sans grumbled, brushing himself off. "alright alright...let's just get to the point." The child then proceeded to spring at Sans once more, wildly slashing in every direction he moved in.

Sans on the other hand remained calm and made small precise movements from side to side as to not tire out so quickly. He was learning.

After another miss the child threw their knife at the skeleton in agitation. Big Mistake. It zoomed right past Sans' skull and clattered on the floor. They were now weaponless.

Sans had a feeling that something about that was familiar but didn't dare take the time to ponder anymore.

The child groaned in annoyance and ran for it, dodging all of the bone attacks to the best of their ability.

Sans created a layout in his mind for the next wave of bones. "this one's for you paps...hope you like it" It was a bone maze. The child almost came to a stop to stare at it in confusion had it not been for the bones tearing up the floor behind them.

They continued to run, blindly through the maze, suffering serious damage when they hit a dead end and were forced to climb the bone wall or risk getting skewered again.

They were just about to make it to the end when they heard a low charge. Their stomach sank as the familiar whirring sound increased in volume.

They made the final wall jump they needed to get out of the maze. They were almost there, just a few more steps! They could make it. They could make it! They could-they crashed into something big and it sent them reeling.

The sight that greeted them made them wish they were back in the bone maze. "H E Y B U D D Y. T H A T ' S C H E A T I N G." Sans stood atop one of his terrifying blasters, equally terrifying with his eyelights snuffed out as he spoke down on the quivering child.

He then slowly extended his arm and made a gun shape with his fingers. "bang." He said playfully, conjuring his tongue and poking it out between his teeth.

The next thing the child saw was blinding white as they cried out from the hot plasma magic enveloping them. Forcing their soul to break in half and shatter.

Sans got off of the blaster and absentmindedly rubbed its head while he spoke. "i think i'm enjoying this a little too much, huh paps?" He sat on the floor while the blaster lowered itself with a small purr like sound. "this whole revenge thing...plus, all these memories keep re-surfacing...I keep getting distracted...oh paps..." Sans clutched the scarf around his neck tightly "what are we gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition via Sans' past! And Dadster! I really didn't like how abrupt the ending was, I tried my best to fix it but I just ended up re-writing the same part over and over until I couldn't stand being late with the story anymore and technically, this was originally much longer but I cut it off for the third chapter because I liked how it fit in there better...wow I'm a mess.


	3. The child's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is beginning to have their wall of LV shattered by their memories, and in turn, they are beginning to see just what is happening to our punny skeleton friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! So sorry for the delay! Life stuff. But I'm back and the title pretty much sums it up. This one was almost impossible to write for me, because I kept lingering on the memory...I just can't get enough of Dad Sans

Sans kept his stare on the dim light at the end of the hall. The child was making their way towards him, looking more furious with every re-load. 

 

Sans' smile broadened as he began to speak. "hmmm...that's the 37th time i've killed you in under ten minutes." 

 

The child growled at him and clutched their knife. "hey if you wanna make that 38 then..." Once again, Sans' eye lights vanished into the void of his eye sockets. "W H O  T H E  H E L L ' S  S T O P P I N' Y A?" 

 

Sans stepped back as the child lashed out once more. More aggressive than ever. He kept his cool and dodged with relative ease. The child refused to let him keep that smug look before their inevitable death and kept attacking. 

 

Suddenly they were hit with an idea. Why not let the smiling trash bag have a taste of his own medicine? They made the motion of swiping in one way then immediately slashed in the other direction, and Sans had fallen for it. 

 

The tear of fabric was heard as Sans had narrowly escaped being decapitated, but at the cost of the scarf around his neck. It was cut clean off of his neck and fell to the floor. 

 

Sans froze but the child kept up their assault, seeing Sans' pause as an opening. They threw themselves at him, knife brandished with a bloodthirsty look in their eye. They were almost on him when Sans made his move first.

 

He lunged forward, grabbing their wrist and twisting it, making them drop their weapon in pain. He looked directly at the child in a sort of cold malice. "and here i thought you couldn't cut me any deeper, yet here we are." 

 

He began to slowly move his arm forward, keeping the child grounded with his magic. Their arm was bent at an odd angle, and Sans could feel the bones inside straining, but they refused to make any sort of noise indicating the pain they were in. "i hope you like the bare bones truth kiddo...'cause that's all you're gettin'..."  

 

A loud snap was heard as the child screwed their eyes shut and screamed. Sans had broken their wrist. Sans then yanked them forward,  adding to the pain, then placed his hand on their shoulder. 

 

This was new. Even as they fought countless times before, they could not recall one instance where Sans physically touched them. 

 

They felt his phalanges digging into their skin as more tears leaked from their eyes. He blinked at the look on their face. It completely gave away any pain they were trying to hide. 

 

They looked weak, vulnerable and in pain.

 

Sans felt a twinge in his soul as his eye lights filled out more space in his sockets, making him look more concerned for the child. Though just as soon as it happened, Sans' eye sparked a dangerous yellow and his eye lights shrank back to small thin pinpricks. He looked away. Torn between PATIENCE and JUSTICE.

 

He knew the child had caught the look. They remembered it, that same look he gave them long ago. When they weren't a demon. When they weren't a murderer. When they were just a-

 

_"-kid!" Sans' voice came out panicked and harsh, almost cracking from his volume. He was over by their side in a fraction of a second. They had fallen off the monkey bars and landed at an odd angle, crushing their arm beneath them. They lay on their stomach, unmoving. Their soul twitched slightly as Sans checked their stats._

 

_"Frisk"_

_Lv 1_

_Hp 17/20_

 

 _They felt Sans_ try _to pull them up them to stand, but when he tried to take their hand, they drew it back almost as soon as he touched it, hissing slightly in pain. They felt Sans' eye lights on them, most likely staring at their wrist. They kept their gaze down as they tried in vain not to cry. A loud hiccup escaped their lips as they were scooped up carefully into a hug, Sans being mindful of their wrist. Still having their eyes shut, they felt Sans pull away a little. "hey kiddo...frisk." They stiffened a bit from their name. Sans rarely ever said their name unless it was serious. "look at me..." They reluctantly looked up to meet his gaze. The expression he was wearing made their soul ache. His eye sockets were slanted and looked attentive, as opposed to being half open and his_ eye lights _had expanded and rounded out. They took up most of the space in his eye sockets and made him look like a sad puppy._

 _"it's gonna be ok. i've got ya._ _got ya." They nodded, enjoying how soothing his voice sounded. They felt him shift a bit. "from the looks of things, you might've broken your wrist, though_ it's _most likely just a crack, cause_ i _didn't feel any separation or bone chips..." He trailed off, keeping his gaze on their hand. A small tug on his sleeve brought him_ _back to reality. He looked down at them with a smile and spoke again. "now_ i'd _better get you to a real doctor so they can have a look-see, otherwise tori might put me under_ a- **wrist** _!" They couldn't help but laugh at Sans' awful joke, and the sound of their laughter got Sans to laugh too. Santas hoisted them up on his back and within an instant, they were outside a hospital. They never really understood Sans' shortcuts but boy were they glad he had them. One phone call with Toriel and a small chat with the receptionist later, the two were ushered into a room down the hall. There, the doctor waiting had Frisk's arm X-rayed. It was indeed broken. As the doctor was explaining just what and what not to do when Frisk got their cast, Frisk's forehead creased with worry. It sounded like if they did something wrong they might lose their hand or something. Sans seemed to notice how tense they were and leaned over to whisper to them quietly, "don't worry kiddo, tibia honest,_ i _know a little bit about bones myself, and even if_ _'im_ _not_ a **bone** -afied _genius, i'm_ _gonna wrist it and say you'll be just fine. even though you're probably gonna feel it_ to- **marrow** _." Frisk could barely suppress their laughter as the doctor went to get the supplies. Sans ruffled Their hair and placed his hand on their shoulder. They knew everything would be ok with Sans there. They knew it woul_

 

-hurt like all hell. They knew what they were getting into when they decided to reset and do this again. They thought as they clutched their shoulder, in too much pain to debate whether or not to pull their own knife out of it. 

 

Sans had stabbed them in the shoulder with their own knife.

 

Sans let go of them, both physically and magically. They crumpled to the floor, clutching their arm. Sans' smile became so wide it looked like it hurt. 

 

He began to circle them. "i wonder...what would be mercy? letting you sit there and suffer alive? or killing you in the most painful way possible?" Sans pretended to ponder on it as he kneeled down and forced them to look at him. 

 

"you should know the answer to this one, shouldn't you?" No response. They didn't have one. His smile fell so fast it was as if it was never there to begin with. "that's what i thought..."

 

Sans began to pace again, occasionally glancing at the child lying motionless on the floor. 

 

They held their breath each time they felt his eyes on them. They held deep feelings of hatred that blacked his soul. Until he stopped. 

 

He stopped walking. He just stared at them. He kept his gaze on them so long they thought he was going to fire lasers from his eyes out of pure malice. 

 

A few moments passed and they heard him sigh. They felt the familiar bones shoot up and skewer their body. 

 

Sans walked away from the body and picked up his brother's scarf. He gently cradled it in his arms as small tears made their way down his face. He sat in that same position, silently crying. He sometimes had to remind himself that this was no child, this was a demon...but sometimes...sometimes it was so hard. It was so damn hard...


	4. Justice...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy here we go. I’m trying to force these out of me because I hate losing interest in a story and leaving it unfinished. So if it kills me, I’m finishing this dang story.

They were getting sloppier as time passed and They knew Sans had noticed.  They would slip up on a part that they before dodged with ease. Or they would give up on dodging an attack all together and just take the brunt of the attack. Sans however grew more cruel and spiteful, now using predominantly sharp bones and laughed with a sort of twisted delight when the child would scream out in pain. 

The child had finally made it to Sans' pre-special attack stage. "survive this...and I'll show you my special attack you little brat!" They hadn't made it this far and had no idea what he could've changed this time but they braced them self anyway. 

Sharp and regular bones sprung up all around them waiting to fire. They flinched, holding their arms over their face waiting for the assault, but it didn't come. 

They peeked out from their arms and looked at Sans. He was waiting. Waiting for what? What could he possibly be waiting for?

It was a death ring, bringing back memories of the flower from the beginning of their journey, yet the bones just stayed there. Stationary. 

They chanced it and looked up. From between their arms they could see Sans standing with his head down, hand raised, about to snap. 

Then he dropped it. 

He began to make his way towards the child. Head still down. He stopped directly in front of the bones. "you've finally gotten this far. after you kill me everything will play out as normal from here. you'll kill the king. And probably that flower too. then...well, i don't know what'll happen then. i'm never alive to find out. but, since you've made it this far, and i'm gonna die soon anyways..." He grabbed a bone from the ring and stepped in the space to fill the gap. "i had better try my damnedest to make sure you don't pull this crap again." He raised his hand once more and snapped. The bones all flew at the child at once, gashing their arms and legs. Some had even pinned them to the floor. They were incapacitated and deeply wounded. At a little below half of their hp. Their eyes were wide and their heart felt like it would leap out of their chest. Sans raised his arm and pointed the bone down towards their chest. "now let's see how much fun i can have before you die." He checked their stats. 

"Chara"

Lv 19

Hp 30/70

Sans blinked. What. The. Hell. Their hp. What happened to their hp? 

The child was now whimpering. Sans had gone from trying to scare them from the genocide route to wanting to hurt them for fun. What was happening? Is this what if felt like to be on the receiving end of genocide? Their breath hitched as they began to cry. 

The world seemed to stutter but it wasn't a reload. It felt more like a hiccup or a glitch than anything. Sans was trying to make sense of their hp when the stat numbers seemed to become a a series of ones and zeros before quickly switching back to their proper digits. But something was now different. 

"Chara" 

Lv 19

Hp 30/63

Sans' eyes went back to normal. It was just seventy. That is much lower that it should be. Now it dropped to sixty. What is going on here?   
Sans' hand began to lower when his eye flared up once more. This time predominantly yellow instead of blue like normal. 

His arm paused and began to raise again. His smile had returned. He took a step forward and gently touched the tip of the bone to the child's chest. They flinched. 

He pressed down on the bone, drawing blood. The child was visibly shaking as they kept their eyes shut and bit their lip. 

Sans continued to slowly press, letting up every now and again to let the blood seep out of the wound until he hit their sternum. He began to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears started to run down his face as well. Then he ripped the bone out of their chest and turned around. "i'm going crazy!" He laughed. He discarded the bone and turned back towards the child.

"Chara"

Lv 19

Hp 5/60

Karma had long since stopped effecting the child. They were now a bloody mess as they clung on to life, but what do they have left in this life to cling to? Is it their determination to keep going? Sans snapped his fingers once more and several gaster blasters materialized. "see ya." Was all that sans said as the white magic consumed what was left of their body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...that felt like a lot more words than it looks. Hmm...still new at this I see. I'll try to get at least 1500 words in the next chapter. (Here's to hoping I don't eat my words and choke on that promise)


End file.
